An important aspect of any building is its heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system (hereafter “HVAC” system). The proper operation of an HVAC system requires testing and balancing of the airflow through the registers to help ensure that the HVAC system properly heats and cools the building as designed. Airflow hoods, such as a FlowHood CFM-850L or other like product, are used to test and register the airflow and/or other ventilation parameters through a register. When the registers are located on the ceiling, the airflow hoods are held against the register during testing to measure the requisite data.
Existing methods of measuring the airflow parameters of a register require a person to hold the airflow hood against its respective register during the testing and balancing process. Because there are usually dozens of registers in a building to test and calibrate, these methods are usually inconvenient, time-consuming, and labor-intensive.
There is a need for a mechanism and related method that allows the airflow hood to be held in place against a register in an easy, efficient and convenient manner.